Free! Iwatobi Girls Swimming Club
by Vertie
Summary: Gou decided to create a girls swimming club after she was made fun of by the guys because her poor abilities to swim, can she demonstrate them that she can seriously swim along her teammates without drowning? More important, will she make it to the National swimming contest and win? (OC included)
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter 1: The Idea**_

* * *

The Iwatobi High School was still the same; after the Iwatobi swimming club was created we went through a lot of adventures, and couple dramas involving the Samezuka academy, I just wish my brother was here, in the club along with the guys but his competitiveness wouldn´t let him which sometimes really makes me upset.

"Kou-chan" I heard someone call me as I walked down the empty hallways, It didn´t surprise me a lot by finding out it was Nagisa.

"Yes?" I said facing him to see him in his swimming robes, it was totally awkward but I suppose Nagisa would never change, and he was a very unique person in my opinion.

"Have you seen my swimming goggles?!" He said totally desperate, it kind of happened daily, he forgets a lot of stuff in really random places.

"Did you check your sports bag pocket, perhaps?"

"I didn´t..." He said blushing, he was really cute but I really had to get going. "Thank you Kou-chan, you are the best manager ever!" He said bear hugging me while I tried to escape but the next thing I saw was a yellow dash crossing the hallway towards the pool; these guys were so random and completely weird sometimes but they were all caring and friendly in their own way.

I walked down a few block until I found the library, I had to study some more, the club has been keeping me busy and the exams were coming soon.

"Kou-chan" It was the second time I was called, but it was not from Nagisa anymore.

"Ama- chan..." I said as I looked at our supervisor, Miho Amakata. "Did you want anything?"

"No, actually, I just wanted to talk to you about the swimming club"

"Is anything wrong?" I said looking at her with expectant eyes.

"No, I just wanted to make an offer!" She said crossing her arms. "Please follow me, manager"

"Sure" I said walking behind her, was she closing the club or something? I don´t know maybe I should just wait for her to speak and come into an agreement but I need to find out, I can´t let the guys down and when was I getting to study without being interrupted!

"Kou-chan, please step in" She said as I snapped back to reality.

"Yes, sorry" I softly said as I stepped in her office, there was other teachers even after school, did the work that hard? "What is you offer Ama-chan?"

"Well... The girls after school activities have dropped down to a 10%, now only boys gain trophies to our school, and I was wondering if maybe..." She said stopping to think her words, what was she going to say?

"Maybe...what are you thinking of?" I said after her while she looked.

"Adding a girl swimming club that is also directed by you?" She said waiting for my reaction but it came sooner than the expected.

"What did you say?!" I blurted out loudly gaining the gaze from all teachers in the room.

"It´s just an offer and an Idea..." She said with puppy eyes, she was sometimes really childish for a teacher.

"I will discuss with the boys to see if they would like it ..." A said falling for the puppy eyes, but next time, I´m not taking it!

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. "I will be waiting for their answers; I have a student in mind!"

"Yes, yes, see you tomorrow Ama-chan!" I said as flew through the door, this was going to be hard, but I just need to talk to the boys and that´s it!

_I_ _just hope the boys take it in a good way..._

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Comment & Review! Love you guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – How to create a girls swimming team.**_

* * *

I patiently waited for the boys to come out of the changing room while I carefully repeated the words that I was going to tell them, I was kind of nervous ... I never discussed this kind of things with the boys because sometimes, they never took things seriously.

"Kou-chan, are you waiting for us?" I heard Makoto say while he dried his hair with a towel, now that he was fully dressed and his attention was not in his routine, I could talk to him, after all he was the president of the club.

"Yes, I need to talk to you" I said while I filled my lungs with air and of course, courage.

"Tell me, Kou-chan" He said waiting for me to ask.

"Well, Amakata-sempai proposed..." I said as I gulped loudly, my hands were sweaty, and I swear I was about to shutter; I was this shy when it came to speaking my thoughts with the boys, and I practically feared they were going to laugh. "What do you think about a creating a girls swimming club with me as the leader..."

"Well that-"He was going to say but he was cut by another very rude person.

"You don´t even know how to swim" Haruka suddenly bustled out loud; I really disliked his dry humor and this was somewhat predictable.

"Haruka!" I heard Makoto say angrily. "You don´t say things like that to people, especially girls, you could hurt their feelings!"

"Wouldn´t you drown?" Rei added himself to the conversation, wasn´t he speaking with Nagisa?

"That´s what I´m talking about" Haruka said again, he always comes in the wrong time! "Want to make a bet?" He suddenly asked again while I stared at him slightly shaking from anger. I could feel the rage building inside me as I heard Makoto lecture Haruka about what just happened. I can´t believe it! I am going to create a girls swimming club and is going to be way better than the boys, they just got to wait until I learn how to swim properly!

"I´m going to create the swimming club and It´s going way better than yours" I said out loud, gaining everyone´s attention including the few students that passed by. "You guys just wait and see!"

"But, Kou-chan..." I heard Nagisa say, but I stomped in only one direction, Amakata-sempai´s office, they were going to regret saying that to me, the great Gou was going to beat them all!

* * *

"You decided to do it?" I heard the excitement in Ama-chan´s voice, I just hope I didn´t end up regretting it.

"Yes, I had a while thinking, about it..." I said compressing a sight; this smelled like trouble "I need girls to form the swimming club!" That´s when I realized...no girl liked to swim...

"I told you I had someone in mind!" She said opening in the student´s archives looking for someone, I guess. "Where are you..." she muttered while looking though her folders, I think I let it too hard with the boys but they could not make fun of me like that! I was a Matsuoka after all; I have the blood of a swimmer!

"Here!" She said with a paper in her hand excitedly reading it. "This girl could be a member of the girls club, here read it if you want!" She quickly handed me the paper after that, I guess I had to as the Iwatobi girls swimming founder.

"Shun Mizushima?" I said while reading the student´s data.

Her picture revealed a pale girl with black short hair and dark gray eyes, she looked pretty cute and I´m sure she was very petite due to her thin neck and the soft face, her sports record say that she used to be from the swimming club from other private schools and that she had won 3 medals! "What grade is she in?!"

"1st year, like you" I heard her say with an amused face. "You don´t know her!?"

"I don´t...sorry" I said blushing, how come I didn't know her! She practically studied with me, in the same classroom, was I that distracted in class?

"You have to meet your classmates more!" Ama-chan said while she snatched the paper out of my hand and started to look for another one. "I think she has a sister, hold on a second..."

"Do you think it would work?" I asked shortly after.

"Of course, darling, you know how to swim right?" She said expectantly looking at me.

"I do..." I lied with trembling lips, what was I going to do! I couldn´t just lie to Ama-chan like that!

"Here!" She said handing me another paper and started reading carefully.

"Maemi Mizushima?" I asked while reading her report, she was totally different to her sister, she was also pale but she had long blond hair that looked brownish and hazel eyes, she did look like her sister but only in some fractions.

"She is in 2nd year, probably studies with the boys" she said snatching the paper again to look at it deeply. "She is also a swimmer!" She said with excitement waving the paper around.

"But how am I going to persuade them into joining the club?" I asked with confusion and some curiosity.

"Well that´s your job, _manager_!" She said closing her archives and faced me. "I will keep in touch if I find someone else!"

"Thank you Ama-chan!" I said turning to leave the teachers' offices.

"Good luck!" she said while left, yep, I was going to need it. "Don´t forget to use sunscreen!"

"Don´t worry, I won´t"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - The Plan**_

* * *

There was two months left until the national competition. The club has been practicing a lot lately, this year´s trophy is definitely going to be ours. Truth is that I was secretly worried about Kou-chan, hearing from Mako-chan that she is going to make a girls team made me worried. Kou-chan didn´t like water at all and I fear that her team mates don´t treat her well or worse. I assume that hearing those words from Haru-chan, her longtime crush, did make her upset but she didn´t have to go to extremes like this!

"Rei-chan..." I muttered quietly as we walked down the hallway, I was very thinking a lot these days which made it rather weird...

"Is something bothering you, Nagisa?" Rei said as he looked at me sideway.

"Well it is..."I said awkwardly. "Do you think Kou-chan is taking it too serious?"

"About the girls swimming club you mean?" He said as he stopped and looked at me and waiting for my answer.

"Yes...Isn´t it a little awkward?"

"I suppose it would be, but is nothing to be nervous about in my opinion..." he said opening his locker to grab the sketch book for our next class. "Is it that you don´t like getting close to girls, Nagisa?"

"N-no is not that!"

"Then, what it is?" He looked once again expecting me to let it out.

"Is nothing, I swear!" I was finding myself cornered when Rei was about to speak, thinking about it again made me feel even more nervous and worried.

"Changing the topic" I said quickly opening my own locker to change my outside shoes for the white inside school shoes. "Who is going to be in her team anyway?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaking, supervisor Amakata is going to help her and since she has all of the students athletic reports, she probably knows who to invite and who to choose" He said analyzing.

"How do you know that Rei-chan, do you spy them?"

"No silly, if you use your reasoning skills and evaluate the possibilities it will give you an answer"

"Isn´t it a bit too early to lecture Nagisa-chan?" He heard Mako-chan say, he´s always my hero!

"No, he needs to learn probabilities"

"Can we get this over with?" Haruka said earning all the attention, what was he talking about? "Well, we came to see if you guys would like to join us?"

"Join us for what?" Rei said fixing his glasses.

"We are going to convince these girls to join Kou-chan´s team" He said handing us some papers. "Ama-chan said that she doesn´t know about the third one"

"Isn´t it her job to do that?" I said looking at the papers as I passed them to Rei, each girl was different from the other and each of them had different styles of swimming from what I read in the archives.

"We are doing it as a help..." Haru-chan said silently, sometimes id hard to know if he´s still here, he´s so quiet!

"Interesting" Rei said while looking at the papers. "Shun Mizushima, winner of the Gyorai Sutoraikā in 2012, which was a year ago!"

"Gyorai Sutoraikā, Torpedo striker?" I said confused, what was that supposed to mean?

"It´s a kind of swimming competition, I guess" Mako-chan said.

"It´s and national swimming speed contest, only the fastest go there!" Rei-chan added while reading the papers further, he was interested I could see, It's like creating our club again!

"Maemi Mizushima, knows strokes such as breast stroke, dog paddle and inverted breast stroke?" He said analyzing her picture.

"Inverted breast stroke?" I don´t imagine myself swimming that backwards!

"It´s one of the newest styles of swimming" Mako-chan said patting my shoulder. "I´m sure you can learn it too!"

"This one is interesting too!" We all heard Rei-chan say, more or less squeal in excitement, I think.

"Guys this is supposed to be confidential!" Makoto hurriedly whispered as he snatched the paper from our hands, I need to know who the last one is!

"Please tell us the last one!" I said clinging in his arm and trying to reach the paper I knew I was never going to reach, yep, growing problems.

"Aoki Kujira" We all heard Mako-chan say, we didn´t expect him to do that at all! "Won the resistance contest in Nagoya, there." He said hiding the paper.

"What about the strokes, Makoto-sempai?" Rei-chan said curious.

"Sidestroke, backstroke, dog paddle and crawl" He said hiding the papers once again why was Mako-chan acting like this?

"Wait a sec, where did you guys get those papers from?" Rei asked as he stepped away.

"We stole them from Amakata-sempai" We all heard Haru-chan say nonchalantly with a serious expression, like always.

"No way" Rei-chan backed away, Mr. Good two shoes had to help us, yes, or yes.

"Come on!" I said pulling him back to the conversation.

Hesitation was in Rei´s side. "But-"

"Let´s stop gossiping like old ladies and stick to a plan" Haru-chan said with a serious expression once again.

"Like what?"

"Let´s divide and get these girls to join Kou´s team"

"Why are we doing this again?" Rei said looking for a reason in specific.

"..."

"It´s like an apology for yesterday you know?" Mako-chan said silently as Haru-chan blushed a little. This was way awkward, first time Haruka actually apologizes for something, well that´s a step forward!

"Ok, I´m in! I said cheerfully dragging Rei-chan with me.

"Then you guys will get the Mizushima sisters?" Makoto said giving us the respective papers.

"Yes sir!" I said excitedly, maybe forming a team for Kou-chan wasn´t that bad!

"Shun is in first year and Maemi is in second year, right?"

"Yes, we better hurry the bell´s about to ring!" Mako said giving us a couple more instructions about what to do.

"We will get Kujira" Haruka said looking at her paper. "She could teach Kou how to swim; she works as a life guard in the weekends"

"Let´s get going, Haru-chan" I heard Mako-chan say as he dragged Haru-chan with him, they did look like best friends but Haru-chan did need help some times.

"Can we go to the swimming pool?" We heard Haru-chan say from afar.

"Our swimming time is after school!"

"It looks like his love for water is never going to change" Rei-chan said watching them as they walked away.

"You got that right, Rei-chan" I smiled to Rei-chan´s comment, we will never separate_, I will never do what Rin-chan did to us. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 - Kujira Aoki, the Lifeguard_**

* * *

Looking for Aoki Kujira is hard and a bit challenging, Haru-chan has been working a lot to find her but she disappears in recess and after school. How are we supposed to make the team if we cannot even get close to her?

"Did you find something about her?" I heard Haru-chan whisper very lightly, he always seats beside me because that place has a special landscape if you look through the window.

"No" I whispered back. "Did you?"

"I followed to her house yesterday, I know where she lives" He said looking at the window, probably searching for the outdoor swimming pool.

Wait, what did he say? "What?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked me with a confused face.

"You are not a stalker!" I said loudly, damn, I blew up the cover.

"Tachibana, can you please pay attention to class?!" I heard the English teacher scold me from the board; did I mention I´m bad at this subject? "I know today is Friday but it does not give you an excuse not to pay attention in class!"

"My apology sempai" I said lowering my head in embarrassment.

"Please tell me the answer to question number six"

"Number s-six?" I said looking at the workbook.

"Yes, what is a preposition, Tachibana?" I heard her say as the word preposition echoed all over my brain. It was useless.

"Preposition, preposition, preposition..."

"A preposition links nouns, pronouns and phrases to other words in a sentence" Someone whisper lightly behind me, practically giving me the answer.

"A preposition links nouns, pronouns and phrases to other words...in a sentence" I repeated slowly, giving the teacher the right answer.

"Good job Tachibana, but next time tell Kujira to keep her answers for herself" She said coldly to me...wait, Kujira?

"Did you hear that?" Haru-chan quickly said after the teacher's comment, she studies with us?! Wait, I know that already.

"I think I did"

"You can go class, have a good weekend!" The teacher said once again and in a matter of seconds all the students hurried out of the classroom talking about their plans for the weekend but last figure was amazingly familiar to me... It is really Aoki Kujira!

"Kujira san" I quickly said to her, I finally had a chance to speak to her! I felt myself getting closer to her in a record but I was surprised when her dark eyes locked with mine.

"Yes?" She said standing in front of me casually covering her school bag, I was genuinely surprised by her description, she was also tall, not as tall as me but it still surprised me, not many girls in Japan were this tall. "Are you going to say something? I´m kind of hurried"

"Yes, well..." I said thinking of something. "My name is Tachibana Makoto"

"I´m Kujira Aoki , pleasured to meet you Tachibana-san" She said shaking my hand lightly. "Were you going to say something else?"

"I do" I heard Haru-chan say shortly after her "Nanase Haruka by the way"

"Pleasured to meet you too, Nanase-san" She said softly, she is really nice, I didn´t expect this from a person who automatically disappeared when she stepped out of a classroom.

"I do you attend all classes with us?" I asked to make sure she wouldn´t be alone all times.

"I don´t, when you guys go to art, I go to study hall"

"That´s good, maybe you go with Mizushima Maemi right?" Haruka asked looking slightly agitated, we have swimming todays so I suppose he just wants to go there immediately.

"I do and she´s a bit harsh and arrogant sometimes but I doubt about it, it makes me a little bit curious at times" She said thinking about it. "Well I better get going, there´s a little puppy in the office waiting for me"

"A puppy?" I asked curiously, a puppy is waiting for her...at the office?

"It's a long story Tachibana-san" She said in a thinking phase.

"I have something to propose to you, Kujira" I head Haru-chan say nonchalantly and awkwardly interrupting our conversation.

"Haru-chan" I felt myself nervous about what he´s going to say.

"We know you won the resistance and endurance contest in Nagoya and you work as a lifeguard every weekend" He said hastily and indifferently, what is wrong with that boy?

"H-how do you know that?" She said startled, I basically knew this was going to happen. Haruka isn´t much of a speaker

"Aoki-chan..."I said also fearful for her reaction- I instinctively put myself in front of her, also frustrating her plan of escape

"How do you guys know this information?" She said even more uneasily than before.

"..."

"We...Stole it from the supervisor" Haruka said in shame." Please don´t be mad at us, we just..."

"We want you...to join our swimming club" I finally spilled out, God, you could feel the pressure.

"I´m sorry" I could hear her silent words. "I don´t swim in teams anymore"

"Please, I beg you, join the swimming club. You are the only one she has, just please..." I repeatedly said word after word.

"We are not a team" Haruka suddenly said. "We are a family, please join our family. Don´t worry about it too much, we will take care of you"

"I´ll try" She sighted after those words, I feel happy and proud hearing those sweet words, and I am really joyful right now.

"Is that a yes?" I said shortly after her response.

"I said-"

"Is it a yes?" I interrupted her once again

"I meant-"

"Is it a yes?"

"Tachibana-san I´m-"

"Kujira, is it a yes?" This time Haru-chan swiftly interrupted her.

"Yes" I heard her whisper, She´s the first member of Kou´s team, she´s going to feel so happy!

"Thank you Aoki-chan!" I said containing my urge to hug her... in a group hug, it felt like establishing our team again. "You are part of the family now! We will see you in the Olympic pool, on Monday; we will talk about your teammates"

"Bring a swimsuit too" Haru-chan said patting her in the shoulder. "We don´t want you swimming around naked"

"Ok, that sounded wrong let´s get going, we have to meet up with the boys" I said thinking about Haruka´s comment, I felt quite nervous thinking about it.

"Thank you for adding me to your family" She said vowing. "I won´t let you guys down"

"I know you won´t" We both said at the same time.

"By the way, I got to go to the office to get the puppy, see you guys on Monday!" She said gesturing a good bye as she quickly ran to the office and disappeared through the hallway. Haruka-chan is right; she could teach Kou-chan to swim. I clearly remember when we tried to teach her. Haru-chan ended up with a purple eye because touching a girl in the waist is not proper, I´m still laughing about it and I feel myself do it right now.

"What are you laughing about?" Haruka looked at me with venom in his eyes.

"Nothing Haru-chan, let´s get going" I said walking side by side with him. "Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I can´t"

"Why not?"

"Because I´m scared"

"Come on, I bet she likes you too!"

"Shut up, Makoto" He is going to tell her sooner or later. After all Kou-chan is not an easy girl, I just hope the best for him and I sincerely hope too that Rin doesn´t get this personal.

_I think._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – The Troubled Sailfish**_

* * *

"Maemi-sama, your driver is waiting outside of the school, in the main exit doors. Please get there as soon as possible." I heard one of my father´s newest assistant say nonchalantly from my cell phone´s speaker; she is really annoying and clearly un-respectful!

"Tell the driver to go away, I will walk home."

"M-Maemi-sama, you know how dangerous that is!?"

"I said I will walk home, if you don´t like it then I will tell my father to get you fired!" I hollered at the golden iPhone that was comfortably resting in my ear. "And tell Shun to get home safe"

"Y-yes Maemi-sama" She answered back, sorry Shun but I can´t return home with you today. "Take care" She said before she ended the call.

I snapped the iPhone little button to lock it. "Useless woman" I muttered to myself, it is clear that she does not know the meaning of the word privacy yet and these American high tech things are giving me headaches!

"Mizushima-san?" I heard a feminine voice say behind me, what the hell is going on?

"Oh, it´s you, Kujira" I said when I recognized her; she is some girl in my class. She is kind of nice...I think.

"Are you okay, I mean I heard you screaming at your cell phone and stuff" She asked randomly with a curious glance.

"That is none of your concern, Kujira" I saw her holding a little Akita puppy, what is she doing inside the high school building with that thing in her hands?

"Mizushima-san?" She asked me over again, why is she so nice?

"I am and I already told you that is none of your business, f*ck!" I hollered at her too, annoying person!

"Do you want to hold Hige-kun?"

"Who the f*ck is Hige-kun!?"

"My little brother´s puppy, he is nice to people and is going to help you release your stress!"

"No"

"Please!?" She said putting the fluff ball in front of me, the doggie is pretty cute and stuff but I am secretly afraid of those and I not letting her know that.

"O-ok I will hold that thing" I said receiving the incredibly soft and fluffy pup.

"Tell me, Mizushima-san, do you want to go to my house so we can have tea and cookies?"

"Why would I do that?" I said challenging as I softly started to pet the fluff ball.

"Because we are friends right?!" She said as she got closer to me and recklessly slipped her hand through my arm.

"What?"

"Yes, come on, I will guide the way" She said walking towards the school exit, she is awkwardly weird but not in a bad way. "We will take a train, are you ok with it?"

"Whatever" I said looking to the side a rolled my eyes she is clearly too nice for me.

"When we get there you are going to meet my super cute little brother and my adorable niece!" She said making Kawai signs and laughing whole heartedly about it.

My phone suddenly started to ring desperately, I was about to bicker at it but I saw the id, it is Shun, my little sister. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Onee-chan, why didn´t you come home with me today, are you mad at me?" I heard her say quietly.

"No, I..." I started thinking about something that wouldn´t make her sad. "A friend invited me to her house...for a sleep over"

"Seriously, I am happy for you one-chan, finally making friends!" She said happily, what a mess I got to. "I got to go; I will call you in the night, bye bye!"

"Bye bye..." I said slowly putting away my phone, dammit.

"Yay! A sleepover!" I heard the crazy girl walking beside me say randomly again. "Your sister sounds so cute!"

"Shut the hell up, Kujira."

"I bet she is!" She said ignoring my previous comment. "But she is not as cute as you, onee-chan!"

"Kujira..."

"Oh, look. We are arriving to the train station, let´s hurry up or the train is going to leave us!" She dragged my strongly, she is damn strong!

"Wait a f*cking sec, Kujira, I´m falling!" I said trying to pick up her pace but I ended up falling in the way.

Damn it sure hurt and she forgot about the puppy too.

* * *

After those lousy forty minutes in the train that was basically Aoki sleeping in my shoulder and some perverted people trying to grope me while I gave my seat to an this old lady, Hige wasn´t helping either, biting the toes of strangers that were not nice at all and complained at me all the time about it.

"Mizushima-san, we are home!" I heard her cheerfully say. I looked to the side to see her house, It wasn´t that big but it looks like a pretty nice and cozy place. I saw Kujira open the house with her spare keys and walk towards the front part, where we are supposed to take our shoes off. "You can hang your things in the rack behind you"

"I will" I said hanging my school bag where she mentioned.

"Tadaima!" She said loudly for people to hear her, the traditional Japanese greeting, when you get back home, we don´t do that at home anymore. "Yuki-kun, where are you?"

"You took long, onee-chan" I saw a little figure coming out of the kitchen with crossed arms and a pout "I am really hungry!"

"Don´t be rude, Yuki-kun" Kujira said to the little boy. "We have a visitor"

I saw the little boy look at me with expectant eyes; he is in fact really cute. He has big sparkling green eyes, dark brown hair like Kujira that looked pretty neat for a boy his age and this cute little frown that he placed in his lips.

"Hello, my name is Yukinojo and you shall only call me Yukinojo" I heard him say in front of me like an authority symbol, I did notice something about him. He is pale white and Kujira has a light tan and her eyes are also dark purple...

"Whatever, kid" I said looking somewhere else.

"Okasan, I am really hungry right now, I want onigiri, please?" Wait, okasan?

"Hajime-chan, please do something else while I cook them ok?" I heard Kujira say softly, I had the chance to look at the little girl and she looks nothing like Kujira.

I approached Kujira when Yukinojo followed Hajime to the living room also being followed by Hige "Kujira, is she really your daughter?"

"No, is not what you think!" She said motioning her hands in front of her." She is my big brother´s daughter"

"I also have a question about you little brother´s name" I said following Kujira to the kitchen.

"About that, when little Yukinojo was in my mother´s belly, she read this ninja series in which one of the protagonists name is Yukinojo and she liked the name, so she named him Yukinojo."

"That is weird..." I said thinking about it.

"Excuse me miss, can you brush my hair?" I heard a tiny voice say beside me and I saw the little girl with a brush in her hands. "I want a braid, please?" I looked at Kujira and she whispered for me to do it. "Ok, come sit in my lap" I said sitting down in one of the dinner´s set chairs.

"Excuse me miss, can I see that thing?" She pointed my hand, does she mean my iPhone?

"Sure, here you go" I said handing it to her as I picked up the brush; her shoulder cut light brown colored hair is really soft!

"Do you want something else to eat, Mizushima-san?" I heard Kujira say calmly making onigiri.

"No, onigiri is ok"

"Ok" She said humming a song while she kept preparing them.

"Excuse me miss, who is he?" I heard Hajime say showing me the iPhone's screen. It can´t be, it is the half-naked boy I have as a wallpaper!

"Onee-san, she is a pervert!" I heard Yukinojo say behind me he is looking at it too! I think I won´t come out of the house alive.

_Because I hope I do._


End file.
